Bitter Enemies
by Wolfram.Ro-Zu
Summary: Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Hinata. Bitter enemies born with an intertwined, cruel fate. Ignored emotions are brought to surface when Neji returns to Konoha with a bloody past racing to catch up. NejiHina
1. One

**Bitter Enemies: Chapter One**

_Hyuga Neji_ – clan prodigy, branch house member, cold-hearted, deadly, conceited and sure that every fate is already sealed.

He's stubborn and mean, big-headed and terrifying, angry and sullen. He makes my heart throb every time I see him and when he talks to me… well, I might as well have died and gone to heaven. He ignores any advances of the leaf village Kunoichi and maybe if he had given me any reason at all to question to his sexuality, that would make sense to me but he hasn't… He's gorgeous and strong, intelligent and brave, mysterious and determined…

_Hyuga Neji _– my bitter enemy, my cousin.

*

_Hyuga Hinata_ – clan heir, main house scum, dense, weak, soft-hearted and lacks any real talent.

She's infuriating and ignorant, hopeless and fragile, silent and sad. I want to be the one to protect her, to stand up and give her a voice, to make her happy. She's blind to what really matters and all she sees is that ridiculous Naruto idiot… he made her strong, but not strong enough. She's beautiful and sweet, caring and soft, mysterious and determined…

_Hyuga Hinata_ – my bitter enemy, my cousin.

* * *

_Just re-doing a bit of this fic so that eventually I will finish it.  
I don't own Naruto (although I wish I did... well at least Kakashi, but that's besides the point).  
This is fiction, hasn't and won't happen._

_Enjoy!_


	2. Two

**Bitter Enemies: Chapter Two**

"Hanabi, are you sure?" Hinata's heart gave a painful jump at her younger sister's breaking news. "You're not lying?" Her pulse raced as she took her sister by the arms. Her heart beat so frantically she could feel it throughout her small frame. She shook her sister desperately, but still gently, as if that would make her answer any quicker.

"Hinata, why would I lie?" Hanabi defended herself. She rolled her head back and forth melodramatically as she was pushed and pulled. Hinata stopped with her gaze on her white knuckles. Her hands were firmly set in Hanabi's soft skin; if she went on any longer it would bruise. She let go and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

Hanabi sighed, relieved. She rubbed the tender spots where Hinata had left growing marks on her arms, her face set in a pout. Examining the damaged pink areas, she gasped, "Geez, Onee-san you left marks!"

"I'm sorry Hanabi." Hinata tried to calm herself down. Why was she slipping to state of near-panic? She was slowly becoming the awkward little girl she had been only a few years ago, and only by the mentioning of–

"Don't do that. I thought you were done with being like that?" Hanabi's soft and worried voice interrupted Hinata's thoughts. Hinata looked up and smiled at her thirteen year old sister. It was strange to think that the relationship between the two sisters had once been strained. Hinata had worked so hard to make things better; it was good to see the benefits were so rich.

Hinata patted Hanabi on the head and turned back to the open window, her arms wrapped around herself. The lavender yukata she wore slipped over her curves as she walked, sending chills dancing along her spine. "Old habits die hard," she sighed. Hanabi shook her head, surprised at how much she liked the new Hinata. She had been better than the old Hinata, maybe even still more gifted than the new Hinata, but the sister she knew now was a better person, stronger, and when Hanabi pictured the perfect Hyuga heir, Hinata came to mind.

"Why are you so worked up about Nii-san's homecoming, anyway? Neji–", Hanabi stopped when she saw Hinata's body go rigid. Hinata's arms slid from around her to hang at her sides, her fingers itching to move.

"He tried to kill me before. Can you blame me for being worried?" Her voice steadily grew stronger and surer of herself. Hanabi smiled despite the horrible memory. It had taken Hinata a long time to be so confident, it would be more than just a disappointment if their cousin's return brought all those carefully built walls crumbling down.

"That was a long time ago. You're stronger now, there's no _need_ to worry." Hanabi surprised her sister by hugging her from behind. "Onee-san, you've made us all so proud of you. Don't let this ruin everything you've done, Hinata." Hinata sighed and patted her sister's hands that were clasped around her middle.

"Thank you, Hanabi. I needed that." Hinata turned to face her little sister. She smiled reassuringly and patted her on the head. Hanabi tried not to beam, she always told Hinata she hated it but secretly it made her feel as if she had pleased her older sister, and that made her feel proud of herself. How had things changed so much? "You should go make sure there isn't anything else we can do to make Neji… Nii-san… feel more at home, okay?"

"Hai," Hanabi nodded, accepting the task with a smile on her face as always. Hinata watched her skip out of the room with a smile on her face. It was good to see Hanabi act like the little girl she had never been allowed to be.

"Oh! Hanabi!" Hinata suddenly called. She'd forgotten to ask when Neji should be expected. She hadn't even let Hanabi get that far in her details before she freaked out. Hanabi's head popped back into view. "When will he be arriving?"

"Sometime before dinner, I think they said maybe even two hours before." Hanabi's brow scrunched as she tried to remember. Hinata laughed softly, "thank you." Hanabi grinned and disappeared again. Hinata could hear her skip down the hall and around the corner.

Hinata sighed and turned back to the window, gazing out at the Hyuga gardens. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her chest as her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen her cousin…

She'd only been sixteen then, him seventeen. The raw hate in his eyes had scourged her very soul as he passed her by in the halls of the main house. Neji had just spoken with her father about something important, she could tell by the air in the hall. She had built up as much anger and hate as she could muster to meet his eyes but as soon as he passed her, her eyes softened with regret and sympathy. Why did they have to hate each other so much? Why did _he_ have to hate her so much?

"Hinata," Neji's voice had broken her trail of questions. His voice was almost… soft.

"Neji nii–", she stopped herself from finishing her sentence as she turned to face him. Where had that soft tone gone? She thought. His face was hard, his eyes unreadable.

"I'm leaving…" He had told her, his voice dipping into an uncharacteristic tone of regret. She opened her mouth to speak, to question why and to where but he didn't let her finish. He cleared his throat and growled, "Try not to destroy the clan while I'm gone. Maybe when I return you'll be a fit heir… however much I doubt that." He had turned and left without another word, leaving Hinata with a growing hate and a broken heart.

Hinata's gaze slipped up the Hyuga compound wall and lingered on the mountains in the far distance. "Neji," she whispered into the wind as she came back to the present, and ache deep in her heart.

**

The horses' hooves pounded against the path with an impatient fury. Their riders leaned forward, close to their velvet necks to reduce any sort of wind resistance. The landscape whizzed by but still, they were moving too slow. Neji was tired of waiting, tired of training, tired of the missions and tired of sleeping for the briefest of seconds wherever he fell.

For two years he had been travelling as a shinobi spy–a boy out to see the world and study the different cultures of different clans and countries– and finally he was returning home to Konohagakure. If the mission had truly only been one of his uncle's tests–which Neji had always accused it of being–another way to get rid of Neji, then he would be the victorious one. He would have to raise his alertness to catch the first sign of another attack however. If his uncle was smart he'd send one within the first day home, but surely not before the 'Welcome Home' dinner. If it hadn't been such a scheme and was truly a mission from the Hokage, he was sure to be on his way to ANBU status.

Neji would be once again proving that he was more worthy of the clan heir position, making his uncle regret and wonder if he and his daughters were in the right seats. Any sort of damage done to the main house would satisfy Neji at this point.

There was no way Hinata had made much progress in his absence. _ Hinata_, his cousin… whom he had tried to kill various times in their past… He chuckled to himself, his face suddenly pained as his heart skipped a beat. All he wanted to do was see her face. A memory fades, gets fuzzy, and eventually is gone. He'd had no picture… and he could hardly imagine what she would look like now.

He himself had changed vastly. His shoulders had broadened; he'd grown taller, leaner and well muscled. Even his face had changed but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He'd gone without a mirror for so long, and when he had seen himself clearly again it was like looking at a stranger's face. His hair was longer and his skin darker–tanned by the sun and dirty with the dust of his travels home.

The massive gates to the leaf village came into view and Neji reined in his horse. He took in the sight with a smile on his face, hardly able to contain his eagerness to be home and in his own bed. His riding companion pulled up alongside him, confused at why they had stopped.

"Neji-san?" The boy questioned. Neji looked over at him. He looked like a Hyuga should, even though he was plainly exhausted and just as eager to be home. He was another cousin probably but Neji hadn't cared enough to ask. Hiashi had sent him along with Neji and so in his eyes, he couldn't be trusted.

"Just taking in the view Shinogu. It's good to be home." Their horses carried on forward slowly, leisurely. The guards at the gate smiled when they recognized who it was. Naruto and Lee came forward from their positions.

"It's been a while, Neji-kun." Lee held out his hand to the tired man. Neji clasped it and gave his old team mate a very brief smile. He was the spitting image of their sensei, Guy, without the high cheek bones. Neji wondered if he'd made any progress with the annoying pink-haired shinobi Lee had fallen for as a kid.

"You'll have to forgive me, Lee; I really want to get home." Neji's eyes flickered to the path that would lead him home.

"We should get together later for drinks." Naruto chimed in. Neji stared coldly at the bright haired man before he could stop himself. He didn't know these people anymore; he shouldn't be so quick to judge. Neji suddenly remembered Hinata's own childhood crush. Had _she_ made any progress? The thought sickened him.

"Of course." His voice was low. Without another word he urged his horse forward. Why did the thought of Hinata and Naruto together make him so angry? Neji pictured them happily in each other's arms and tightened his hold on the reins. To have the Hyuga blood be tainted like that would be insulting. She should have a good man with a higher status, someone who was sure to produce healthy Hyuga children. Not someone who could possibly pass on demonic auras, he thought.

Before he knew it they were in front of the Hyuga gates. Neji swallowed hard, took a deep breath and continued in. Shinogu seemed much less bothered.

* * *

_Okay, so I'm redoing the whole thing. It's basically the same I guess, but with closer details and more background on the story._


	3. Three

**Bitter Enemies: Chapter Three**

It was nice to think the hatred had ended sometime during Neji's absence but that wasn't the case. Hinata's mind raced as she played over every mishap that had happened between her and her cousin over the years. When he had left she'd been no more than a broken spirit pretending to be strong. It was as if he didn't need the Byakugan to see through her shields and tear apart her painstakingly designed mask. He'd always known just how to make her feel less than dirt and even worse, he enjoyed it like a sociopath enjoys his victims.

Having Neji back was going to be rough but Hinata knew this was an obstacle she had to overcome. It would have been a clan tragedy to lose him while he was out on missions even if they were just schemes her father had put together to test his abilities. Deep down inside, Hinata knew she could never be as great as Neji was in her father's eyes. She may be able to surpass Hanabi if she continued her training and worked harder but she'd never beat Neji.

Hinata sighed.

The time of judgment was nearing. Would he still see her as the pathetic little girl she was when he left, or would she blow him away with her new identity, her strong sense of self and carefully built confidence?

A small voice at the back of her mind piped up, asking why she should even care what he thought. Before she could fire back a good reason, she realized just how much she idolized Neji. He had been the most talked about Genin when they were younger, he'd always been so strong and talented and she'd been shy and quiet, easily defeated in a duel. It'd been a long, hard journey but she was far from that point in her life now. Whatever Neji decided to view her as, that was up to him. She'd still continue on.

"He's here," one of the branch house family members whispered to another. Hinata stiffened, a strange burning bubble growing in her chest. The two were standing on the porch, just outside the door Hinata had reached for. Her hand lingered in the air as she listened for more.

"It'll be good to see him Akemi. The poor boy's been gone so long!" An older woman's voice cackled.

"Yes, it will. I wonder how Hinata-sama will take it. She's been training so hard, but I doubt she's anywhere near his level. The level of a branch family member," Akemi's voice was bitter.

"Now, now… They're both terrific ninja. There's no need to compare them." The old lady spoke softly. Hinata's face was hot with uncharacteristic anger, threatening to explode.

"Can you even call her that?" Akemi retorted. Hinata had heard all she could take. She opened the door with a savage yank, leaving it trembling on its track. The two women on the porch were frozen like children caught reaching in the cookie jar. It was only too bad their crime was worse than a few crumbs.

"Hinata-sama," Akemi said, obviously hoping she hadn't overheard their conversation.

*******

Neji hadn't even been home an hour when he was summoned to the main house by his uncle Hiashi. Irritated, he had made sure he looked somewhat presentable before leaving and stalking across the Hyuuga compound. His sandals clopped against the wooden porch, breaking the otherwise silent air. Where was everyone? He wondered suspiciously, eying his surroundings. The lucky bastards are probably at home, _resting_ much like I would like to be, he snorted, rolling his eyes.

_You should have reported straight to the Head of the clan when you first arrived,_ the well-disciplined shinobi inside Neji spoke up, making much more sense than he really wanted to listen to. So he had been a little lazy, it wasn't a punishable crime for god's sake! Unconsciously, his hand drifted to the curse mark under his Konoha headband. Then again, who knows what the sadistic bastards found as punishable anymore?

Familiar voices stopped him before he rounded a corner of the house. His heart did a flip and he stepped back, a hand over his chest. His brow furrowed and he looked down, half expecting to find some sort of weapon sticking from his torso. He checked his hand– there was no wound. _What the hell was that?_ He asked himself, remembering the odd feeling. It was then that he remembered the voices.

*******

"You should consider yourself lucky I have more heart than your precious Neji." Hinata snarled, venom dripping from her words. Her clenched fists shook at her side. She could hardly contain herself on one end, on the other, the storm of emotions trapped inside her were too frantic to find the right way to express them.

Neji, still hiding on the other side of the house, moved his hand reflexively to cover his heart as it gave another throbbing ache. At the moment, he was wishing he had no heart at all. Why was it reacting this way to Hinata's voice?

"Now, Hinata-" the old lady, Emi, tried to speak up.

"I'm not interested in you, old woman." Hinata's eyes didn't leave Akemi. Who did she think she was, talking so tough and yet here she was nothing more than a servant. Her softer side, which she was more familiar with, decided to speak up. _She's a branch family member, it's natural for her to hate you and glorify Neji…_

Hinata's harsh tone shocked Neji to the core. Was that really his soft-hearted pathetic cousin speaking? He could almost hear an echo of her father's voice behind every word. He'd heard enough. Just by the tidbit of conversation he'd caught, he knew here was a Head family member playing 'almighty' to a Branch member. He didn't know if it was instinct or just an old habit for his blood to start boiling. Neji rounded the corner, temporarily unnoticed by the three women.

"Then who _are_ you interested in, Hinata-sama?" The deep voice took her by surprise. He managed to resist snarling but couldn't help the sarcasm that seeped out.

Hinata froze, her eyes growing wide. She wasn't ready for this, her subconscious screamed at her. Mechanically, she turned her head to her left. His breath rushed from his lungs in a painful 'whoosh'. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulder, swaying from her movement. Her eyes were wide as she took the sight of him in.

Her cousin Neji stood before her, looking the same he had when he had left, the same he had looked when he'd tried to kill her. The image blurred and she realized it couldn't be the same Neji.

The man before her was taller, leaner, and in better condition than she'd seen even Kiba in. His arms were thick with muscle, his shoulders broader than she remembered and his worn-out white shirt was opened slightly, revealing a well defined chest that made her fingers itch to touch. She grabbed her hands when the thought flashed through her mind, blood rushing to her cheeks. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his face… to the pure masculinity that had changed his entire facial features into something easier to look at. Or was that because there wasn't the usual hate in his eyes? His sepia hair had grown longer but he still wore it pulled back, loosely tied. Stray strands hung over his shoulders, playing off his sun-baked skin.

He took all the time in the world to look her over, part of his mind sure that the woman before him wasn't Hinata at all. The awkward girl he had left behind had grown into a woman with gentle curves and more than substantial chest growth. But beyond a desirable body, her face had changed almost as much as his had, in his opinion. Her lips had grown fuller and her cheeks, rosy with anger, looked soft to the touch. Neji closed his fist to keep his fingers from doing anything he didn't want.

Eighteen and she looked like _this_. It was unfair that she was his cousin.

"Neji." She managed to whisper. Her chest tightened and she felt a lump the size of a grape rise in her throat. Who was this man and what had he done with Neji? The cousin she despised? The cousin she had looked up to, however much she hated to admit it… Neji raised an eyebrow. Where had the spirit gone that he'd heard a minute ago? It didn't even occur to him that she'd said his name.

"Neji?" Akemi questioned, looking between the two cousins. Hinata realized what she had said and blushed worse. Neji cocked his head to the side slightly, carefully studying the near-panicked Hinata.

"No! I-" She began to try to explain. Neji chuckled. And he'd thought she'd actually changed. What a waste of time he had spent over the years thinking about how much stronger Hinata would be when he got home. He had wanted her to prove him wrong. All she had done was make more of a fool of herself. It was infuriating.

"I thought I'd come home to see you at least partially better than when I had left. Turns out I find you not only bullying branch house family members but still at the level of a frightened little girl. At least your father can be proud that you've finally realized how a good clan leader should treat the branch house." Neji snarled mercilessly. A quick flicker and the same hate Hinata had always known was back.

The woman who had appeared before him melted away until Hinata looked like she had when she was thirteen and he'd tried to kill her during the Chuunin Exams. _Pathetic_ and the only image she'd let herself hold, he seethed.

"You're wrong Neji", was all she could say. Her voice was slightly stronger but that didn't matter anymore. He'd been fooled by it before; it wasn't going to work again. She couldn't even meet his eyes, worthless…

Frustration at herself for not thinking up the perfect words to send his mind wheeling, confusion at why her heart had skipped a beat at his voice and at the sight of him, her curious thoughts she'd only previously had while seeing Kiba train shirtless, and the lifetime of hate she'd thought she'd buried away kept her rooted to the spot. Her mind was a whirlwind and it was all she could do not to cry.

_Why are you being such a baby, Hinata!_ She scolded herself. _You're better than this and you know it. Just because this snotty protégé has come back doesn't mean you have to lower yourself any. Don't you want to prove that you're worth his respect? Don't you want to finally overcome this silly grudge so that maybe you can confess your…_ She stopped. What was she thinking? _Why_ was she thinking something like that? Confess her _what_?

Hinata shook her head and fled back into the house.

"Neji-sama?" The younger woman spoke after some time. He turned his head in her direction, his eyes momentarily unfocused. When they found her face, he was surprised to recognize Akemi, a girl of the branch house that he had grown up with. They'd been childhood friends up until the death of his father. After that, he hadn't much heart to care about anyone. Even when he'd lightened up after his encounter with Naruto, he'd only found himself capable of caring about his comrades in a professional light.

"Akemi," his voice was full of well-camouflaged wonder. Why did it suddenly seem that every girl he had left had transformed to a clothed version of Naruto's infamous Sexy no Jutsu? Or maybe that was just his hormones raging. God knew it was about time he… he cleared his throat and broke eye contact with his former friend. Of all things to find awkward in thinking… he laughed nervously inside.

Akemi stood, smoothing down her katabira and small yumaki. Neji looked away as a form of shaking his head. Why was he paying so much attention to her dress? More importantly, why was Hinata lurking in the back of his mind? Akemi stood before him with a glint in her eye. For a quick moment, Neji had the idea she was going to hug him. But then she gave him a small bow and smiled up at him.

"It's good to have you home." She blushed. Neji smiled uncomfortably. Here was this beautiful woman before him, obviously interested and yet his mind kept going back to his cousin. How uplifted he had felt when she'd tricked him into believing she'd changed.

"It's good to be back. Now, if you'll excuse me." He tipped his head in respect before walking passed her and into the house. He'd almost forgotten why he was even here. Maybe Hiashi's plan wasn't for him to die while travelling but to lower his guard when he got home; for him to be sloppy and slow, unable to dodge a quick attack? Almost instantly he was more alert, eyes scanning the room he had walked into. Finding it empty, he felt his edge begin to fade but forced it back alive. He was exhausted; he needed to get this meeting over with… Neji sighed heavily.

Upstairs, Hinata was back in her bedroom, leaning against the wall near the closed door. Her breath was ragged, her chest burning. Her face was flushed with humility and yet she smiled. It felt good to see him again… despite everything else.

* * *

_The next update will be a brand spankin' new chapter!  
YAY!!! *happy dance*_


	4. Four

**Bitter Enemies: Chapter Four**

Neji slipped through the house, surprised by not meeting anyone in the halls. The warmth of the kitchen fires circulating the house wrapped itself around Neji, pulling him into a state of semi-consciousness. The ride home had taken more out of him than he had first speculated, he decided after bumping into the frame of a doorway. He paused, remembering the last time he had been in that part of the hall, only now he was where Hinata had stood.

"_Hinata, I'm leaving…" He told her, still upset about being sent off by Hiashi. She opened her mouth to speak but he didn't let her finish. He wanted to tell her to take care of herself but instead he cleared his throat and growled, "Try not to destroy the clan while I'm gone. Maybe when I return you'll be a fit heir… however much I doubt that." He turned and left without another word._

Neji's attention snapped back to the present as a figure flashed across the doorway to Hiashi's study. His entire body tensed as he slipped into a defensive mode, his fingers dancing above the kunai at his side. _An attack already?_ He thought. Or had he even seen anything to begin with?

Floorboards creaked on the other side of the wall. Neji looped a finger through the handle of two kunai and pulled them from the small bag attached to his leg. Slowly, he pulled his arm back, ready to let the weapons fly. A small giggle stopped him from calling out. His shoulders eased slightly. Another giggle and Neji put away the kunai. It was just a child playing in the house… he needed to calm down.

Neji yawned, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. A nice stretch felt good, he'd need to be in top condition when speaking with Hiashi. He'd be walking on glass for a few days at least. A series of light footsteps running across the wooden floors was the only warning Neji had before the younger girl threw herself at him. Neji caught her and they fell backward, skidding a few feet down the hall.

"What the…?" Neji looked down at the preteen in his lap. Her hair was longer and there was no longer a cold glint in her Hyuga eyes but it was definitely his younger cousin, Hanabi. It made no sense at all though, why would Hanabi be acting like this?

"Neji nii-san!" She cried out and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him. Neji hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Hanabi, uh, it's been uh, a long time." He gave her two soft pats on her back. Satisfied, Hanabi rocked back on her heels and let her hands fall on her knees. She beamed at him as Neji scooted away from her so that she was no longer kneeling between his legs. What a mess that would have turned out to be had Hiashi walked in! Hanabi grinned up at him, her cheeks a soft rosy color. She reminded him a lot of Hinata, looking so innocent.

"Father told me to tell you he's in the back gardens." She said cheerfully. Neji got to his feet and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Okay." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. What had happened to the serious girl he'd left behind?

"Nii-san," Hanabi began as she got up. Neji peered down at her, "Hm?"

"Have you seen Hinata yet? You'll be so surprised when you do. She's definitely not the girl she was when you left. She finally beat me a while ago and now things are so much easier for me. Father is so proud too. He told me she's finally a fit heir." Hanabi rambled on as they walked through the house toward the back gardens.

"Oh really," Neji tried to picture Hinata victorious against Hanabi. It was harder than it should have been, seeing as Hanabi would only now be a Genin. Did he really see Hinata so weak? Where had this strong woman Hanabi spoke about gone to when he had seen Hinata earlier?

"I know she'll be so happy to see you." Hanabi smiled up at him. Neji tried to smile back. At least Hanabi had things easy now. She wasn't burdened to be her Father's perfect little Hyuga. The girl was free to be just that, a little girl. Neji ruffled her hair before stepping out onto the back porch. Hanabi didn't continue on with him but instead shut the door.

Hiashi Hyuga stood out among the green shrubbery and blossoming flowers like an ink spot on a scroll. Instantly, Neji felt his chest tighten and his temper flare. The guy didn't even have to say anything to him and he pissed Neji off. Things had gotten less tense between them after Hiashi had explained the truth about Neji's father's death at the Chuunin Exams but as Neji progressed and surpassed his own children even further, the relationship had grown hateful again.

Neji stepped into the gardens and cleared his throat to announce his arrival. Hiashi's only movement was the steady rise and fall of his shoulders moving as his lungs expanded full of crisp spring air. Neji stopped a few feet behind him and waited, his hands clasped behind his back. Moments pregnant with an awkward silence passed.

"You've been gone a long time, Neji." Hiashi finally spoke. Neji's heart gave a nervous jump and he swallowed hard.

"Two years."

"A lot has changed." Hiashi looked back at his nephew over his shoulder. His old heart nearly stopped beating. In this light, he was a spitting image of Hizashi. Hiashi took a deep breath and turned to face the young man that was his fatherless nephew.

"So I've heard." Neji acknowledged his uncle by briefly bowing at the waist. Hiashi approached him, looking him over like a piece of meat on sale at the butcher's. Neji refrained from fidgeting under the scrutiny.

"You've grown into quite the man." Hiashi observed, finishing his circle around Neji and stopping in front of him, his own hands behind his back. Neji peered off into the distance just above his uncle's head.

"Only thanks to the opportunity you and the Hokage gave me." Neji felt a drop of sweat slip down the side of his face. Silence hung between them again.

"Did you have any problems during your travels?" Hiashi inquired as he made his way back to the flowering plant that his wife had nurtured before she had died.

"The usual troubles on the road." Neji shrugged. "I found nothing threatening to the Hyuga, Konohagakure, or the Country of Fire." He hoped a report like that would be good enough for Hiashi for the night at least. After a warm shower and some well-deserved sleep, Neji might be more up to giving a full in-depth recall of the events but right now, the exhaustion pulled at him.

"I understand you must be eager to get home and rest. You will join us for a celebratory dinner tonight won't you?" Hiashi turned back to face Neji, a freshly picked lavender flower in his hand. He held it out to his nephew who took it after a moment's hesitation.

"O-Of course." Neji dipped his head. What was the flower for, he wondered.

"Please tell your mother she's welcome to join us." Hiashi flashed him a small smile and walked away. Neji was left in the garden alone, head whirling. Why was everyone acting so odd?

********

Hinata stepped into the shower, lost in the river of thoughts that had bombarded her since her less-than-enjoyable reunion with her cousin. The warm steam against her face instantly cleared her head and she sighed, letting the water pour over her. She ran a hand through her thick hair and leaned back against the wall of the shower.

The image of Neji flashed into her mind and she covered her face, shaking her head. She shouldn't be thinking of him here, especially since she'd reacted the way she had. Kiba was one thing, her cousin, entirely different! She traced his face with her eyes, how it had changed so much… Did she look as different to him as he did to her?

She had one last chance to make a good impression and that was at dinner. She _needed_ him to see how she'd grown. She was strong and capable now. She was the Hyuga heir, the woman Neji would follow when she took the position as Head of the Clan. The thought sent her stomach into knots. Would Neji hate her as much as he did her father?

* * *

_Yay! New chapter! Sorry it took so long.  
I'm so glad I got this going again!! Next update is definitely this Saturday._


	5. Five

**Bitter Enemies: Chapter Five**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hinata strained against the painful tug on her hair. The branch family member responsible flinched as she pulled the rest of Hinata's long hair into a high bun.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-sama." She apologized fervently. Hinata waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it. The things we do for beauty right?" She tried to laugh, her eyes shut tight as the tiny baby hairs on the back of her neck were pulled. Hinata waited patiently as Jade finished covering the bun with a small piece of white mesh-like material. She carefully pulled out two long strands of curled hair at the nape of Hinata's neck and stepped back to inspect her job. "Well?" Hinata asked.

"You look beautiful as always. The elders will be quite pleased with you! You've grown into such a strong woman Hinata, your mother would be so proud." Jade cupped Hinata's face in her hands gently. Hinata blushed.

Jade had also tended to Hinata's mother and was even present at Hinata's birth. She was the only one Hinata would allow to pamper her. Although the two rarely talked about anything but Hinata's mother and how much Hinata resembled her, Hinata looked up to the middle aged woman like an Aunt.

"Thank you Jade." Hinata smiled softly. Jade bowed respectfully and gathered her hair care tools to put them away. She hesitated just inside Hinata's bedroom door.

"Akemi said you had a rather… _harsh_… reunion with Neji?" She asked. Hinata's face hardened and she didn't turn to look back. "This is your chance at a new start Hinata-sama. Behind you lies the shadow of what you once were, before you lay the image of what you want to be… I don't believe that image includes a hateful relationship between you and your cousin."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it. Jade was right. Hinata had never been a hateful person and this was her chance to really make things right. She would have to step up to any challenge Neji may bring and emerge the victor. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat him in a match but hopefully it would never come to that. If she gave him the right impression, he would respect her enough to follow her willingly, or as close to willingly as he would ever get.

"Thank you–", Hinata whirled around but Jade had already disappeared.

*********

"Neji, dear, wake up." The soft voice brought back sweet memories of Neji's childhood swirling around his mind like a dream. He turned in his sleep, snuggling deeper into the warm covers and soft bed he'd had since he was little. His mother's hand combed through his long hair and he sighed happily. "Neji…" She called again.

Was it really time to leave for the Academy already? It felt as he'd just lain down… _The Academy?_ The thought brought Neji closer to consciousness. He wasn't _in_ the Academy anymore, he was a Jounin now. And he'd been sent away from Konohagakure for two years, so why was he hearing and _feeling_ his mother?

Neji peeked an eye open and looked over his shoulder. Groggily, he took in the sight of his graying mother sitting on the edge of his bed smiling softly at him. He tried to smile but knew it probably looked more like a grimace. As his location finally registered, the memory of coming home came back; Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata and Akemi.

"Mother?" His voice was rough from sleep.

"It's time to get up. It's almost time for dinner with the elders." She was still speaking softly, like she had when he was a child. Neji rolled over and surprised her by hugging her tight. He may have spent the majority of his life mourning his father and hating the world, but there was still that spot in his heart that only his mother could fill. It was good to be home, good to be able to travel to the past when things were less complicated. Neji felt her small hands tighten on around his back.

"I missed you," he laughed quietly. His mother was speechless. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before getting up to dress. He couldn't believe it had taken two years on the road to realize how important his mother was to him.

*********

"I'm nervous, Hanabi." Hinata confessed as she turned away from Hanabi's window. The kimono she wore was extravagantly decorated with red, white and purple flowers flowing in an invisible wind from her right hip to her left breast. There was a white square between her shoulders and the long lavender sleeves. The bright red obi around her waist was tight. It didn't help her breathing at all. Another white bar separated the purple fabric near her feet.

"Why? You've had dinner with the Elders before." Hanabi lay on her stomach casually, her legs kicking in the air.

"But now they will be measuring me up next to Neji nii-san." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, an old habit she had when her nerves acted up.

"So? You've been constantly compared to him throughout your life." Hanabi reminded her. Hanabi was wearing a plain lavender kimono with a cream colored obi. Hinata couldn't help but worry she was going to dirty it by being on the floor.

"But this is my chance to show him how much I've changed. I totally blew it before." Hinata groaned, remembering the incident that had occurred earlier that day.

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks?" Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Like you said, I've been constantly compared to him my entire life." Hinata shrugged.

"Well, Oni-san, I think you'll do just fine. When I spoke to him earlier, he sure didn't think any less of you." Hanabi tried to reassure her older sister. Hinata frowned.

"Any less than he did before he left?" She sighed heavily. Why was she so nervous? This wasn't her big debut after she had defeated Hanabi in a duel. _That_ had been quite the experience! Her newly found confidence had deserted her just as the elders decided to interrogate her about nonsensical things. Surprisingly, her father had rescued her and told the elders she had too much on her mind for them to be bombarding her.

Hinata smiled. That had been the first time in a long while that she felt loved by her father. A knock on the door sent Hanabi jumping to her feet. Hinata, startled, called out for the visitor to enter. Jade stepped inside, her brunette head bowed.

"The elders will be at the table soon." She told them.

"And Neji nii-san?" Hanabi piped up. Jade looked up her, slightly surprised.

"He too is on his way."

"Oh good." Hanabi smiled angelically. Hinata wondered if Hanabi was planning anything deceitful. She could still be troublesome when she tried.

"Seems he has even more fans." Jade laughed.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked. Jade smiled and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Well, while out at the market, Akemi couldn't stop talking about him. Not only her, but a few of the young women saw him return early this afternoon and well, he's the new Konoha heart throb for sure." She giggled. "I can't wait to hear how Tenten reacts to his return!"

"Right, Tenten." Hinata tried to smile. She had forgotten about her cousin's old teammate. Neji was probably dying to see her and Lee. _Or just her. Why does that bother me?_ She wondered. She tuned out Hanabi and Jade's jabber and turned back to the window. The silhouette of a man slipped over the walls a second before she heard his sandals hit the wooden porch. Her heart lept in her throat.

_Mother, give me the strength and grace to make it through tonight without making a fool of myself! _She prayed.

* * *

_Yay! I made another due date!  
Going slow kind of, but it picks up...  
_


End file.
